


Just A Book

by WizStreetColfer



Series: Sir Zero [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Torchwood Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Ianto Jones is given a gift while at a festival with his sister. Unaware that the gift's target is himself and Jack Harkness. While the two of them are put to the test, the rest of the team are trying to figure out how to save them.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Sir Zero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814956
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Trapped

**10:30pm - Torchwood Hub**

"Please tell me you've worked out whatever it is." Gwen said as she approached Toshiko's desk. 

"No, but it's getting stronger again." Tosh showed Gwen the data. The signal on their radar showed up randomly. The alarms put them all on red alert but seemingly the only difference was the new signal they had picked up. It also seemed to get stronger and weaker, as though it were trying to transmit something directly to Torchwood but kept losing signal.

"I still don't understand how we intercepted it in the first place," Owen said looking at his own monitor, "it's almost as if it's originating from here but we're not sending out any signals at all!" 

Gwen stared at the screen and scrolled through the information on Tosh's computer, "what about-" Her sentence was cut off by a flash of light coming from Jack's office.

At first it was dim and only seemed to fill the office, but then suddenly everything went white and the whole of the Torchwood base was flooded with light. The three of them stood blinded as the air swirled around them, literally taking their breath away.

When the light dimmed and the gust of air settled, they looked up to see their boss and Ianto had vanished.

* * *

  
"I couldn't find anything," Ianto said as he walked into Jack's office, "but I do think we should digitise the archives." 

"Where's the fun in that?" Jack said as he finished what he was writing and turned to look at Ianto.

"I know you don't like hearing this but sometimes it's not all about the fun. 

Jack laughed and stood up approaching the other man. "Want to take a break?" he asked, "you didn't sleep very well again last night "

Ianto nodded and pursed his lips as Jack gently placed his hand on his shoulder, "I guess I could make us all coffee."

Jack smiled in complete adoration for the other man and his coffee affliction. "I meant sleep Ianto..."

"Normally that's something you're trying to get me not to do."

Jack let out a laugh and ran his hand down the mans shoulder, arm, to his hand, where he noticed his partner was holding something.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"A book."

"I can see that," he laughed again, "is that what you were reading this morning?" 

"Yeah," Ianto handed him the book, "it's a self help book in the form of a story. That festival my sister and I went to... we went into this psychic tent and this soothsayer looked into our souls. We didn't believe a word of it until he conjured up these books."

Jack took the book carefully and looked at it's title, 'Dating Immortality.' He cocked his head and opened the book on the page Ianto had bookmarked. "Chapter 8: Why their scared to say I love you?"

Jack looked up at Ianto, "I'm not... Ianto this could be dangerous. You just let that man look into your soul?"

"Like I said," Ianto said as he tried to grab the book back, "we thought it was a hoax at first. It's a festival, you know what it's like." 

Jack nodded and opened up the book again, skimming the pages quickly. His name was even mentioned! This was a book designed specifically for Ianto. "I think we need to pay this soothsayer a visit."

"If you want to, but it's just a book."

"How can you say that?" Jack looked at an illustration of himself and Ianto, "this shouldn't even be possible!" 

Ianto screwed up his face in confusion, "we deal with outer worldly objects all the time." 

"And how many of those times do we end up in a heap of trouble?" 

Ianto sighed. "I know..." he said, "I just wanted to...read it first."

Jack just blinked. Did Ianto really feel that their relationship needed some form of help? That this self help book was necessary? 

"I was just curious, we're an official couple now and I want to make sure I'm a good part of your life."

"Ianto..."

"I just want us to be memorable. When I'm gone-"

Jack shook his head and pulled his partner close. "Don't," Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, "we shouldn't think about that."

"But it's true," Ianto whispered into Jack's shoulder. "One day I'm going to grow old, or die young, and you're going to stay as you are.." 

The door to Torchwood opened and the siren went off. Jack looked out of the glass to see Gwen joining Tosh and Owen down below before turning his attention back to his lover. 

"We should enjoy the time we have together," Jack said, "that's what we decided remember?" 

Ianto nodded and stepped back wiping the tears that had formed in his eyes, "It's hard not to think about."

Jack nodded and placed the book on his desk, "I know... but we don't need help. We can talk about between us if that's what you need...can we please reframe from the use of magic books?"

Ianto let out a light chuckle and stepped forward again to hug him. The two of them relaxing into the others embrace.

"This is probably all my fault for not saying it," Jack said, "but I do love you Ianto."

Jack could feel the tension on Ianto's shoulders melting away. He felt bad for never having said it, but saying it made eventually losing the person he loved hurt more. He really did love Ianto, and it hurt to think of a life without him.

"I love you too, Jack."

Jack closed his eyes and pretended for a moment that he was mortal again. Back at Boeshane Peninsula, stood amongst the sand dunes that scattered his homeland. People inside the housing cluster could be heard working in the market. The sound of the tide coming into shore soothing him as he held onto his boyfriend Ianto.

Suddenly there was a light, and the image in his mind began to melt away. He felt Ianto's grip loosen and he opened his eyes to see this office basked in a golden light. He followed Ianto's line of sight and saw the book emitting the bright light. Suddenly there was a high pitched squeal. His body fell to the ground and then nothing.

Moments passed. It could have been seconds, it could have been hours. Time suddenly felt obsolete, like it didn't exist. 

He blinked open his eyes and saw Ianto laying next to him, he took a look around his surroundings. The wall was a luminescent pink. Purple and blue jelly blobs covered the wall, floor, and ceiling. Jack moved closer to Ianto and shook him gently, "Yan?" 

Nothing. He shook him again. "Ianto, wake up."

"Make your own breakfast." Ianto groaned softly and blinked his eyes open. 

Jack smiled at him and ran his thumb over Ianto's cheek, "I wish that's what I was waking you up for... well that and-" 

Ianto seemed to become aware of his surroundings and sat up quickly, "what happened?" 

Jack stood up and looked around the room, "I'm not sure."

Ianto stood too, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "what are these giant jelly tot things?"

"Never seen anything like it," Jack hesitantly poked one. Suddenly an image appeared inside, it was Ianto. All around the room various images appeared in the blobs. 

"What did you touch?"

"Nothing!" Jack exclaimed.

"You touched something," Ianto said looking at the pictures, "you always touch something." 

Jack smirked and moved beside Ianto looking at the picture the other man had been looking at. "Is that my butt?" 

"I think these are memories," Ianto said, his face suddenly painted in a light red. 

Jack looked at him and then around at the blobs. The purple blobs featured Ianto, the blue blobs featured Jack. 

"Memories from our own perspective, purple seems to be your memory, and the blue blobs seem to be mine." Ianto continued. 

"Can we talk about how my butt is all over this room?" 

Ianto laughed lightly, "it's a good looking bum."

Jack grinned his signature -almost cheeky- grin and continued to look around. He came across the first time he kissed Ianto. The way Ianto hesitated on how to greet him and the way Jack just needed to feel his lips against his own. The way Ianto's eyes had looked as though they had travelled to cloud 9 when the kiss ended. 

Ianto studied a memory of Jack's from a couple of months ago, the memories seemed to be scattered around the room in no particular order. He pressed the blob and it came to life. 

"Now whose touching things?" 

"Shhhhh!" Ianto watched as he saw himself walk into his bedroom.

_"You will enjoy this I promise," Ianto said. He sat next to Jack on the bed and placed popcorn inbetween them._

_"I could think of tons of better things we could be doing right now than watching a show about celebrities going into a jungle."_

_Jack looked from the television to Ianto._

_"It's better than it sounds," Ianto said grabbing some popcorn, "promise."_

_Jack grabbed some popcorn himself and then placed it on his lap so he could snuggle up to the younger man. He kissed Ianto's temple and turned to look at the TV._

"I can't believe that's what my face looks like up close."

Jack frowned, "I can't believe you think that's a bad thing... you're beautiful Yan." 

Ianto knew he was blushing and smiled softly as Jack kissed him on cheek.

"And as much fun as I'm having in memory lane, we really should work out how to get the heck out of here."

"I'm more concerned with where 'here' is."

"And that!" Jack said.

* * *

Gwen, Tosh and Owen rushed up to the office. At first nothing seemed out of place. It was the usual. Then suddenly the book on the desk turned a page by its self.

"What the-" Owen approached the book and watched as words appeared on the page. "Well that's not something you see everyday."

"Chapter 34: the importance of rediscovery." Gwen said looking at the top of the page. 

"Jack woke first, completely unsure of his surroundings..." Tosh read out as the sentence started to appear on the page.

"Wait what's going on?" Gwen turned to look at the two of them, "have you two ever seen anything like this before?" 

"Never."

"No." 

The words continued to appear on the page and Gwen picked up the book, "Ianto's being written about too."

"Do you think we could scan it?" Owen asked, "it's clearly not just a book."

"We could try, but we have to be careful. We have to assume that what's being written is the two of them at present." Tosh said, "and if it's been written about in the book..."

"They're possibly trapped inside the book." Gwen said as they left the office and went down to their own desks, "I am certainly not in the mood for some Alice In Wonderland adventure."

Tosh took the book and set it down on the machine on her desk. 

"If it is them, we'll have to keep an eye on the text for clues as to where they are." Owen said. 

"Agreed," Tosh said, her eyes already focused on the words in front of her. "Could one of you take a look into memory preservation research," Tosh said, "they seem to be in a room surrounded by their memories."

"On it," Gwen moved to a nearby computer to check the Torchwood database. 

"Owen do you mind carrying out the scan?" Tosh asked grabbing a pad and pen.

"Sure," Owen said with a kind smile, "I just need to get some bits from my office."

Tosh glanced over at the book. The text was detailing how Ianto felt about seeing himself in a particular memory between himself and Jack. 

  
_'He watched the memory but was unable to see it as a happy memory. Instead of seeing the memory of introducing Jack to I'm A Celebrity, all he saw was Jack's perspective. He hated it. He wondered how Jack could've possibly fallen for someone like him.'_

She felt as though she was intruding and looked away. She knew some of how Ianto felt because he had confided in her during there trip Himalayas while Jack was away. Tosh considered Ianto a friend. It wasn't her place to know every insecure thought. She was more than happy to give advice and reassure him, but she didn't want to invade his privacy. 

Opening up a new investigation document she titled it 'Jack & Ianto - Missing Persons' before glancing back at the book to see how they were doing. She would have to monitor their actions and try to ignore everything else. 

* * *

"There must be a door around here somewhere." Ianto felt around the pink walls. The walls were also covered in a thin layer of translucent slime. His hands slipped every so often as he felt for a hidden door, sometimes setting off a memory. 

_"No, no, no, no!" Ianto ran across the living room._ Ianto watched the scene from Jack's perspective inside the purple blob. He saw himself run through the hallway and into the bedroom. Jack was hot on his tail and Ianto could see the other man's hands outstretched tickling him. _"Stop it!" Ianto yelled laughing, "Jack!"_ Ianto remembered that memory well. 

On the opposite side of the room Jack was deliberately setting off memories as he felt for a door. This one was one of Ianto's memories from only a few weeks ago.

_"I feel so strange bringing you here." Ianto said as they stepped out of the car._

_"Are you changing your mind?"_

_"No, no," Ianto took his hand as they walked down the path towards his sisters house, "just a bit nervous." They had to park a little further down the road than normal because of the amount of cars parked on the road._

_"Judging by all these cars your sister seems pretty popular." Jack looked around._

_"Yeah, she always did have a lot of friends."_

_"And you didn't?"_

_Ianto mumbled a response as they approached his sisters drive._

_On the lawn a boy was kicking a football around. "Hi Ianto."_

_"Hey David," Ianto kicked the ball back to the boy. "You alright? Where's your mother?" He walked closer and gave the boy a ten pound note._

_"Back garden."_

_David kicked the ball in Jack's direction and it hit the man straight in the head. The boy burst out into fits of laughter, "sorry Ianto's friend."_

_"It's all good," Jack said rubbing the side of his head, "looks like I gotta work on my reflexes against 10 year old boys."_

_"I'm 11!"_

_Ianto laughed and grabbed the ball throwing it in David's direction, "you're a little shit!"_

_David laughed and ran back into the house._

_"Is it always like that around here?" Jack said as he watched the boy take off._

_"You'll get used to it," Ianto said taking hold of Jack's hand, "come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the clan."_

"That was a good day," Jack said watching as the memory in the blob faded away and reverted back to an image. "Except being smacked in the head by a football."

Ianto continued his search for a door, his strong will never unfolding. "No you're wrong, that was definitely the best part."

Jack shook his head and turned to see Ianto smiling to himself in amusement. 

"I think I've found something!" Ianto said, his facial expression changing as he held onto something that resembled a doorknob amongst the slime. "There's something here but nothing's happening."

"Let me see," Jack crossed the room and took hold of the doorknob himself.  
Ianto had stepped to the side and watched as his partner tried to pull.

"What if we push?" Ianto said placing his hand on Jack's. The two of them pushed together and the door opened. The two of them fell through the slime and found themselves in a much brighter room. 

The door disappeared and they found themselves trapped as they stood on a wooden platform in the middle of a very white room. 

"Okay, I liked the last room better." Ianto said.

Jack looked around trying to find away out. On the other side of the large room was another wooden platform and a door.

"Well there's our way out."

"How on earth do we get over there?" Ianto looked down and saw that beneath them was nothing. It just seemed to be a never ending white. 


	2. Together

  
"Chapter 39: The Importance of Working Together." Tosh read the words appearing on the page out loud.

* * *

"Okay," Ianto said looking back up towards Jack, "maybe it wasn't a good idea to keep the book."

Jack smiled at him amusingly, "you think?" 

Ianto nudged him and they both gasped as a bridge temporarily appeared in front of them, connecting both platforms of wood. 

"Where did it go?" Ianto said rushing to the edge where it had appeared.

"Careful," Jack said holding him back. As soon as Jack's hands rested on Ianto's shoulders the bridge appeared again.

Ianto didn't move from Jack's grip, they both just stared at the bridge curiously. Wondering if it was going to disappear again.

"Do you think it's safe?" 

"I don't know," Jack said letting go with the intention of moving closer to inspect it, "aaaaand it's gone!" 

"Wait," Ianto gripped onto Jack's wrist and then let go again, "it's touch."

Jack let his fingers interlock with Ianto's and watched as the bridge appeared again, "this doesn't make any sense."

The two of them stood at the entrance to the bridge, "well it looks real." Ianto said. He put his hand onto one of the railings and found himself holding his breath as Jack stepped onto it.

"Okay, I think it's safe."

Ianto followed suit. He was already shaking nervously. The thought of the bridge becoming non-existent again filling his mind.

"It's gonna be alright," Jack said leading the way across the bridge, "just don't let go of my hand." 

Ianto gripped onto Jack's hand and the railing for dear life. This was instinctly however because logically he knew holding onto anything would be less than useless if the bridge were to disappear again.

"Now might be a good time to tell me about this soothsayer," Jack said.

"There's not much to tell," Ianto said, "he said he could look into our souls. Rhiannon and I wanted a giggle."

Jack smiled, "you do realise some people have 'the sight' don't you?" 

"Of course," Ianto said, "after the work we do... and anyway, Rhiannon frequents them with her friends. This guy screamed fake though. He dropped his crystal ball, he wore what looked like a childrens Halloween costume. It was just..." 

"Just..."

"Cringy." 

There was a moment where Jack and Ianto would usually laugh, but it hardly seemed appropriate.

"Nearly there," Jack said picking up the pace as they reached the halfway point, "and something tells me you pissed them off."

"Why?" 

Ianto turned to see the bridge slowly disappearing behind them. He was quick on his feet as he followed Jack, careful not to let go of the other mans hand either. Eventually it caught up to them. Ianto gasped as the ground beneath his feet disintegrated. 

The two of them fell briefly, it was more of a sudden thud. Before they could even cry out, they found themselves falling onto the ground of Jack's office. 

"What just happened?" Ianto got up onto his feet and looked around, "we're back."

Jack stood and looked out of the glass, "nobody else is here... how long were we gone?" 

* * *

  
Tosh looked up at the office and then back at the book, "the book is saying they're back here." 

Gwen moved from her desk and came to look over the text. "Well they're obviously not," she said, "maybe this isn't what we thought." 

"I'll go look up in the office." 

"No Tosh hang on, they're on their way down here!"

The two of them gasped at the feeling of something moving through them. They could feel the presence of the two men.

"Owen!" Gwen yelled.

* * *

"There must be some information on what happened to us," Ianto said as he approached Toshiko's desk. He pressed the keys but nothing happened.

"Owen!'

Ianto turned quickly.

"What's wrong?" Jack said from beside him.

"I thought I heard... nevermind."

* * *

"Wait," Tosh said looking up from the book, "they heard you shout for Owen."

Gwen looked around and yelled again, "hello!" 

"No," Tosh said as Owen approached them, "they didn't hear that." 

"They can hear us?" Owen stood looking over the book. 

"Sometimes?" Gwen shrugged and held her hands to her head in frustration. Surely they could do something if Jack and Ianto were here. Send them some kind of message...anything.

* * *

Ianto flicked the coffee maker on and off, "this is worse than I thought."

"Okay so we can't get out either," Jack said approaching the small kitchen, "you'd think after all these years I wouldn't be surprised anymore." 

"Maybe you're in the wrong job."

Jack raised his eyebrow and pulled Ianto close. He rested his forehead on the other man's shoulder and sighed as Ianto wrapped his arms round him. "I don't know what to do," Jack said in a voice that was barely a whisper, "my headache is getting worse."

Ianto gently moved his fingers through the bottom of Jack's hair line. Jack had been complaining about a bad headache for days. Ianto wondered if it was all connected, it had started the day after he and Rhiannon had attended the festival after all. Ianto tried to think if Jack had ever mentioned having a headache before all this.

Ianto gently kissed Jack's temple and continued to hold him. It was then Ianto noticed the room looked slightly grey compared to normal. As though the world were awash of vibrant colour. 

"Jack, I think we're still in the white room."

Jack stepped back and looked around the room himself. It certainly looked like their base, but Ianto was right - everything seemed: off. 

"You're right."

With that the world around them started to crumble. As though it were just made of paper and now it was being torn to shreds. Jack and Ianto started to run, not really sure what they were running from or where they could run to. 

* * *

Tosh, Gwen and Owen looked up at the two translucent figures of their friends. They only appeared for a second as they ran across the hub and then disappeared through the wall on the opposite side of the room. The three of them stood over the book, a look of astonishment on all of their faces.

The page turned over on its own, but none of them were startled as they had become accustomed to the strange book on the desk.

Owen furrowed his eyebrows, "Chapter 40: Making the Right Choice."

* * *

When they stopped running they found themselves backed into a corner. The walls around them fell and they stood on the platform of wood they had been trying to get to in the first place. 

"W-what..." Ianto stammered slightly. He felt as though they had - as Rhiannion would describe it - "travelled to coo coo land." 

Jack couldn't help but laugh at how his partner was describing a serious situation   
He turned to face their way out and looked at the door.

"Isn't this your front door?" Jack ran his hand over it.

Ianto could only see a black door, nothing like the bright red door to his home. 

"I don't think we're seeing the same thing." 

Jack grabbed the door handle to open it but it wouldn't open.

Ianto placed his hand over Jack's hand and suddenly the door opened. "Together."

Jack looked into the other room to see Ianto's home. Ianto looked through the doorway to see darkness.

"What do you see in there?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Ianto said peering through, "it's black."

"I think we're going to be split up." 

Ianto looked over to Jack and then turned to looked around the white room. Hoping there was another way. This place was strange enough together, let alone exploring it alone.

Jack came up behind him and rested his chin on the other man's shoulder, "it'll be alright... these seem to just be trick rooms, nothing scary."

Ianto nodded, "I know... I feel guilty that were stuck here."

* * *

"Okay I'll see ya's in a bit." Gwen said grabbing her coat and leaving for the exit. As soon as Ianto's flat had been mentioned the team set into action.

"Okay so this should hopefully allow you any other realities around you," Tosh said handing her the device, "it might be a bit of a mess but try and focus for who you're looking for." 

"Right..." Gwen said, "do I want to know what you invented this for?" 

Owen walked over with the book and placed it back on Tosh's desk, "okay they're saying their goodbyes, Gwen you better be quick."

* * *

Jack stepped into Ianto's flat. The familiarity was comforting. He walked through the hallway and looked around the home. Everything looked the same. Nothing looked different from when they left it the other day. (Having been stuck in the hub since they picked up the signal.) Jack moved into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. His headache had intensified. 

He walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, he knew he needed to get to work but suddenly he felt nauseous and dizzy. He could feel his heart beat in his brain and the world started spinning.

The television in front of him switched on. His headache stopped. The number five appeared on the screen and a piece of classical music started to play; similar to the start of an old movie. Then Ianto was on the screen, and Jack realised this was his own memory.

**5**

_Jack laughed walking through the shopping aisle, they had been on their way back to the flat when a very drunk Ianto had darted into Tesco's. Whenever Ianto drank everyone had called him drunk Ianto because he acted completely out of character. It wasn't a bad thing: except for the headache the next morning, but Ianto had been drinking and trying to prove he could keep up with Jack. He couldn't. Ianto knew that deep down of course. Yet here they were in the middle of the store at midnight._

_"Weeeeee!" Ianto went past him again on a scooter. Jack laughed and grabbed a scooter from the end of the aisle for himself, "race ya?"_

_Ianto was clearly excited by this, "oh I was born ready."_

_Jack smirked, fumbling with the scooter and wondering how on earth Drunk Ianto was doing this._

_"Where to?" Ianto asked._

_"Hey!" A security guard came from the other end of the aisle, "what are you two doing?!"_

_"EXIT!"_

_The two of them made it for the exit, right on the other side of the store. They weaved in and out of the aisles and security guards, laughing at the prospect of it all._

A four then appeared on the screen.

  
**_4_ **

_Jack held his hand out for Ianto over the table. Ianto took it almost gracefully and smiled._

_"Where do you want to go from here?" Ianto asked._

_"I enjoy spending time with you Ianto," he said, "I want something deeper with you than what we've been doing."_

_Jack could see the happiness in the other man's eyes. It was a happiness he wanted to see over and over again._

**_3_ **

_They stood close together as they danced in Jack's office. Music playing softly in the background. He held Ianto close. He wanted to say it, he wanted the other man to know. Instead they kept turning slowly on the spot, breathing into eachothers ears and just enjoying the company._

**_2_ **

_Ianto screamed backing up into the corner of the bathroom and uselessly holding his arms up in defence as Jack aimed the shower head at him._

_"My pyjamas Jack!"_

_"Oh come on Yan," Jack said continuing to soak Ianto, "you're only going to end up naked anyway."_

_Ianto ran at the other man and the two of them fought playfully over the shower head. Water was getting everywhere._

**_1_ **

_Jack had been awake for ten minutes. The sun rays shone through the blinds and cast a shadow of stripes across the room. What had Jack's attention more specifically was the pattern on Ianto. His eyelids remained shut but were illuminated by the soft yellow glow, his lips slightly parted and almost glistening in the light. Jack couldn't help but think the other man looked beautiful._

The television turned off and Jack was startled by a voice beside him.

"Well that's not what I expected at all "


	3. Alec Magoon

  
"Well that's not what I expected at all."

Jack turned to see someone he hadn't seen in years. Someone he thought to be dead: Alec Magoon. 

* * *

_"You killed her!"_

_Jack watched in horror as his friend Alec cried over the corpse of their (now deceased) colleague Shirley._

_"How could you?!" Alec cried, "she was your friend!"_

_"I'm sorry," Jack said with a tear rolling down his cheek, "she murdered them Alec. All those men. You were next..."_

_"She was possessed!"_

_"No she wasn't," another member of the old Torchwood team said, "she just wanted us to think that."_

_Alec continued to cry, his hands covered in the blood of his girlfriend._

_"Alec I know you loved her but she-"_

_"No Jack!" Alec yelled standing, "don't you dare try and tell me about love! You'll never understand what it's like to love and to be loved back. Never have! Never will!"_

* * *

Jack's eyes widened as he stood and turned to face the man from the past properly.

"I..." Jack said, "Alec you're... alive?" 

"Yeah," Alec said walking round the sofa and sitting, "wild isn't it?" 

Jack stammered a little before seeing a photo of Ianto and himself on the cabinent and becoming focused again. "Where's Ianto?!" 

"Hush," Alec said, "relax, watch some TV."

Jack grabbed the other man up by his shirt and got in his face angrily, "where is he?!" 

Alec shoved Jack away and sat back down, "I'll explain everything if you sit down." 

Jack took a deep breath and pursed his lips with a face full of anger before sitting down on the sofa. 

"Your top five memories," Alec said, "they were meant to prove you were incapable of love..."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "W-why?" 

"To prove to him you don't love him."

Jack just stared at the other man, "because of Shirley..."

Alec looked down solemnly. His face suddenly etched with heartbreak and mourning. It only lasted briefly before he shook his head and clicked his fingers. The television turning back on. On the television Ianto was stood in darkness. 

"He's safe."

Jack watched as his lover walked around the room of emptiness. It was like watching an animated character walk around on a blank background. 

"You see I..." Alec looked down and cleared his throat, "I was going to show him that even if you both had all these memories, even if you could work together, your top five memories would have nothing to do with him. I never thought that you could seriously love somebody."

Jack was listening with his eyes glued to the television. "You've just been plotting your revenge all these years? Waiting for me to get involved with someone and then break us up? You do realise how childish this sounds?"

Alec sighed, "Kind of, and absolutely yes."

Jack waited for the other man to continue.

"When I died I was still grieving, and I guess emotions are a powerful thing because I didn't die as I was supposed to. I was summoned by Sir Zero. He said he would send me back to Earth at the right time and I could get back at you for Shirley... and I know it's childish, I... I was still hurting when I made the deal Jack - but I've had years to mourn her. I still played the part of my deal, I was just going to make you both feel like shit and send you on your way, except now I know you love him... Jack I- we were close once, and I'm glad... I know how lonely you were." 

Alec clicked his fingers and Ianto disappeared from the screen and appeared in the living room. Jack immediately stood and wrapped his arms around his partner, "oh thank god you're alright.'

"Uh no... God played no part of this." Alec said.

"Whose he?" Ianto said standing in front of Jack as though to protect him. 

"It's alright just an old friend..." Jack stood forward, "what about this Zero guy?"

"Sir Zero... I only met him once. I'm not totally sure who he is. All I know is he was adamant I would he willing to hurt you. He's mad you can't die. I only met him once after I died," Alec explained.

"What do you mean?" Ianto looked from Alec to his boyfriend, "Jack, I thought there was nothing..." Ianto said.

"There isn't." Jack crossed his arms, "he's been brought back to life... somehow. Resurrected to mess with us." 

Ianto looked Alec up and down. "Tell us about the book," he said looking at the stranger. He wanted to know why some guy who called 'Zero' had sent this guy to torment himself and Jack. 

"What book?" Alec said, "I was only told to mess with your memories. Hence the trick rooms...Well, actually I was sent to mess with Jack's memories - you were just collateral.'

"Well that's reassuring," Ianto said.

Jack sighed, "so wait, you're just following some Sir Zero's instructions?" 

Alec nodded, but before he could respond Gwen kicked the front door open and walked down the hallway; gun at the ready. She walked into the living room and pointed her gun at the stranger as she held the device Tosh had given her in the other hand.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," she said. "Sorry I'm late for the party, whose he?" 

"Alec, ex-torchwood, supposed to be dead but is given the gift of walking the Earth again by someone trying to screw me over," Jack said. "Sound about right?" 

Ianto nodded, "yes sir." 

Gwen frowned, this book business was somehow more complicated than she originally thought; and the original thought was more than complicated already.

"Look I'm not..." Alec sighed and looked at the three people in front of him, "I'm done okay? I saw your memories... I- I'm sorry."

"You need to tell me everything you know about this Zero guy." Jack said, his arms crossed and his face emotionless. Ianto could see Jack was still on the fence about whether to trust his old friend or not.

"I'm not sure there's much else I can tell you, I didn't even see his face. He stood in the shadows." Alec said. "All I know is the deal I made... and who knows how long I've got now that I'm pulling out of it." 

Suddenly the ring on Alec's finger started to flash red. Alec gasped and started to cry out in pain as bruises started to appear slowly on his body. He fell to the ground and screamed, holding his head. Jack got down on the ground and tried to help the man, but it was already to late. Jack turned Alec to face him and he was already cold, as if he had been dead for hours. 

"W-what just happened?" Gwen said looking at the body. 

"We should get Owen to take a look at him," Jack said. His eyes looked sad but he didn't cry. He had mourned Alec years ago - even if the other man had hated his guts. 

Ianto was slightly stunned by the dead man in his living room. He thought about how they knew now that the trick rooms had just been the beginning, something else was coming. Something big. Sir Zero. He thought about the book, how Alec seemingly had no knowledge of it. Was the soothsayer he met the Sir Zero that Alec had spoken about? He had worn a mask similar to phantom of the opera and a black veil. So many questions.

"Ianto give me a hand?" Gwen said heading towards the door. He had no idea what she needed help with, he had been too deep in thought. He followed her anyway. 

Jack stopped him just before he left and putting his hand on Ianto's shoulder, "you okay?" 

Ianto nodded and went to find Gwen. He would talk about his feelings later. 

"You doing okay Ianto?" Gwen asked handing Ianto a briefcase as he approached the car.

"I'm as well as I can be with all things considered." Ianto said, "I wasn't expecting someone to die in my living room today."

"He was already dead years ago Ianto." Gwen shook out a body bag, "it's not your fault."

"Any theories?"

"I don't think his boss took too kindly to his minion siding with us."

Ianto nodded, "I agree. I just wish we knew who Sir Zero was. I think I should track down the owners of the festival Rhiannon and I- OH SHIT."

"What's wrong?" Gwen's eyes widened at her colleague's sudden outburst. 

"Rhiannon- my sister." Ianto said, he put his heart to his chest, "she has a book too."

His breathing was suddenly deeper, as though he was trying to calm himself down. 

"Ianto?"

"I need Jack."

Gwen turned to fetch her boss but saw he was already approaching. He was walking towards them but picked up the pace when he saw Ianto. "That's it," Jack said placing one of his hands on Ianto's shoulder, "focus on breathing for me."

"I-" Ianto let out a sob. Usually he was so good at hiding this, but this was all getting too overwhelming. 

"It's going to be alright," Jack held the sobbing man, "Gwen could you-" 

She didn't even wait for a response. She grabbed the body bag went back up to Ianto's flat. She would come get what else she needed in a bit. 

"I'm sorry," Ianto whispered, "just...Rhiannon."

"Give her a call," Jack said gently putting his hand into his boyfriends blazer and giving him his phone, "quickest way to know she's okay."

Ianto nodded and took the phone. He leaned into Jack's chest like he had done many times before and continued to focus on breathing until he could breathe without effort again. 

"Okay I'll call her now." He pulled away from Jack and kissed the other man's cheek softly, "thank you."

Jack smiled. 

Ianto walked round the side of the car and leaned against. Scrolling through his contacts and pressing dial before putting the phone to his ear. It only took a couple of rings before he got through. 

_"Oh hello Johnny... oh... what is it?...what's so funny?...right...tell me...okay sure...yes...I'll come over...okay yeah...okay...okay...g'bye."_

Jack watched Ianto curiously.

"My sister doesn't want anyone going over but Johnny reckons I should pop over," Ianto said, "he kept laughing though..."

"I'm intrigued."

"No," Ianto let out a soft laugh, "if my sister doesn't want me coming over she certainly isn't going to be happy if I bring someone with."

"Well that's not fair, I miss out on all the fun!" 

Ianto laughed and kissed Jack's cheek, "you'll be okay without me for a little while." He shot Jack a wink before returning to his more professional attitude. 

"My car's at the hub," he said, "I'll help you guys here and then be on my way." 

* * *

Back at the hub Owen, Jack, Tosh and Gwen stood looking at the lifeless body of Jack's past.

"Okay so let me get this straight," Owen said, "this guy has been dead for years but somehow was up and about a few hours ago."

"Yes Owen we've already been through this." Gwen said.

"Alright!"

"Owen," Jack said interrupting them, "I don't know if we'll find anything but see if there's anything on the body that could help us - Tosh, did anything come up in relation to Sir Zero?"

"Nothing," Tosh said following him out of the medbay and back to her own desk. He looked over her computer and sighed; clearly frustrated. 

"Maybe it's an anagram," she said, "I'll see if the letters spell anything."

"Yeah, thanks Tosh."

Jack grabbed the book from Tosh's desk and took it up to his office. Deciding to read it's contents. It had ended abruptly according to Tosh and Owen. Jack suspected that was due to be fact Alec had decided to stop his tricks. 

Jack sat at his office and examined the front cover of the book. It looked like a normal self help book, of course Ianto didn't think anything to it. He turned the book over to look at the blurb. That too seemed normal. Then in the corner he noticed a small keyhole shaped mark. It was black and roughly two centimetres long. Shrugging and assuming it was a publisher logo he opened up the book and started to read from the beginning. There must've been something in here that could help.

"Chapter 1: So You're Sleeping With Your Boss." 


End file.
